The Each Side Guardians
by BellcrosstheExistence
Summary: Souji kembali mengharapkan pertemuan dengan teman-teman nya secara normal, tapi kembalinya dia ke Velvet Room milik 'pendahulunya' pasti menandakan sesuatu
1. prologue

Hi there!

I'm new here!

Tolong baek2 dulu ya hehehehe

Disclaimer: I do not own SMT persona 3 or 4, klo iya… aku bwat Minato yang ngabisin Izanami mwahahahahaha…

Prologue:

Another Journey

Di suatu daerah, di tengah hijaunya pemandangan pepohonan dan sawah. Terbentanglah rel, dengan warna silvernya yang menyilaukan tersinari matahari. Rel tersebut bergetar. Suara bebatuan yang saling terpental pun ikut terdengar terpengaruhi oleh getaran rel yang cukup kencang. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah lokomotif yang terlihat kecil karenah pengaruh jarak. Semakin dekat semakin jelas. Lokomotif itu meluncur diatas rel dengan mulus, menarik gerbong kereta di belakangnya. Terlihat jendela gerbong kereta yang berderet, silau memantuli cahaya matahari. Di dalam gerbong tersebut terbentang kursi-kursi yang tidak ditempati kecuali oleh satu orang. Seorang pria duduk bersandar di kursinya, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap mempengaruhi posisi penglihatannya yang menerawang jauh menembus jendela, pemandangan hijau yang dia rindukan menyapanya. Mata abu-abu nya yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya memancarkan kegembiraan yang terpendam. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia melewati pemandangan yang sama. Entah itu jalur kedatangan atau keberangkatan. Tidak pernah bosan ia menikmati pemandangan yang menyejukkan tersebut.

Perjalanan menuju kota yang dia rindukan masih cukup jauh. Pria tersebut menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi sambil menghembus nafas. Ia menutup kelopak matanya, dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Ia mengisi waktu di dalam kereta dengan memutar ulang memori yang tentang kota yang dia rindukan, beserta dengan isi dan peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di kota tersebut. Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika mengingat hal-hal yang menggelikan dan kenangan indahnya bersama teman-temannya yang berharga dan sangat ia rindukan. Semakin dia terlarut dalam memori semakin pudar kesadarannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pria itu pun terlelap dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Perbedaan atmosfir mengganggu kesadarannya. Matanya yang masih tertutup tidak menghalangi pikirannya yang tiba-tiba berjalan. Instingnya yang masih belum tumpul membuat dirinya waspada terhadap keadaan suasana disekitarnya. Dengan perhitungan yang matang dan cepat, pria tersebut dengan hati-hati memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Pemandangan ruang biru pun menyapanya. Di depannya terletak sebuah meja dan kursi yang berpenghuni oleh dua orang yang tidak asing bagi dirinya, postur tubuh yang khas dan kedua tengan yang terkatup menjadi sandaran dagu sang 'outsider', terdapat seorang wanita yang anggun dan cantik berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu anakku, atau seharusnya aku katakan tuan muda." Sang 'outsider' tersebut mulai berbicara dengan nadanya yang juga khas dan senyumannya yang selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu masih diam terpaku, sedikit tidak percaya akan dua orang yang sudah tidak pernah dia temui selama tiga tahun lalu. Dengan dukungan otaknya yang cepat bekerja, dia pun cepat menganalisis pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Igor..? dan Margareth juga?" Tanya nya, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang wanita anggun yang berdiri disamping Igor.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Souji Seta." Sapa Margareth dengan senyuman kecilnya.

Pria bernama Souji Seta pun mulai merilekskan postur tubuhnya. Dia menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi yang dia duduki. Dia mulai menganalisis kembali apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Berawal dari kereta yang ia masuki hingga kenangan-kenangan yang ia ingat-ingat, sampai kesadaran nya yang hilang.

'Oh, baiklah aku di dalam alam mimpi, lagi.' Pikir Souji.

Dia mulai memfokuskan penglihatan dan pikirannya kepada Igor, yang dengan sabar menunggu Souji yang beradaptasi kembali dengan ruangan tersebut.

"Tenanglah tuan muda, kau sedang terlelap di dunia nyata." Ucap Igor menenangkan.

"Yah, butuh waktu untuk percaya akan apa yang aku lihat, tapi terima kasih telah menunggu." Balas Souji dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengerti tuan muda, apa lagi dengan pemandangan yang berbeda ini." Igor memperjelas.

'Pemandangan yang berbeda?' Pikir Souji. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di sebuah limosin yang dia ingat. Velvet Room ini berubah penampilannya. Warna biru nya masih khas tapi ruangan nya berbeda. Dia justru berada di sebuah ruangan berbentuk persegi yang luas, dan ruangan tersebut naik menuju keatas, seperti lift hanya saja ruangan ini terus naik dan tidak berhenti. Di bagian atas depan ruangan terdapan jam yang terus bergerak dengan cepat.

"Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sama dengan pendahulu mu." Jelas Igor.

"Pendahuluku?" Tanya Souji.

"Maksudmu, pengguna Wild Card sebelum ku?" Lanjutnya. Souji hanya pernah sekali mendengar tentang 'Predessor' nya dari Margareth. Seorang pengguna Wild Card yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Benar sekali tuanku, dan ruangan ini akan menentukan takdirmu. Atau takdir 'Dia'." Jawab Igor dengan senyuman yang misterius dan mencurigakan tersebut.

"Kau akan mengetahui jawabanya nanti di akhir perjalanan mu nanti, fufufu" lanjut Igor dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Heh, tentu saja. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya." Balas Souji dengan senyumannya. "Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ku Igor?" Lanjutnya.

Igor oun tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan tentang peran Souji dalam perjalanan kali ini. "Untuk kali ini tidak ada ramalan untukmu. Aku hanya akan memperingatkan perjalanan yang kau tempuh kali ini akan lebih sulit dan butuh pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit. Apa pengorbanannya akan di tentukan di akhir perjalanan. Hanya saja akan ada orang yang akan memutuskan pengorbanan yang sesuai."

Souji mengkerutkan keningnya, informasi dari Igor dia serap dengan cepat. Namun dia tidak bisa berhenti bertanya kepada dirinya. Orang seperti apa yang punya kekuasaan tinggi hingga bisa memutuskan hal yang berat seperti itu. Atau memang bukan manusia yang akan memutuskan? Souji kembali berpikir tentang perjalanan mencari kebenaran yang dia dan teman-temannya tempuh tiga tahun lalu. Izanami bukan lah manusia. Ia seorang dewi yang menciptakan, tapi mengalami dilema karena keinginan manusia yang membuatnya mengambil jalan yang keliru. Hingga pada akhirnya Souji dan 'Investigation Team' yang membuat Izanami kembali melihat jalan yang sesungguhnya. Yang membuat segala nya menjadi seperti ini, yang membuat ia melawan sang dewi, yang justru membuat seorang dewi mengambil keputusan yang membutakan dirinya sendiri akan kebenaran.

"Selain waktu adalah takdir, pembawa kekejaman." Ucap Igor.

'takdir, huh' Pikir Souji.

"hehe, kata-kata itu aku dapatkan dari memori seseorang yang didapat dari seorang dewi yang lalu menjadikan dirinya sendiri dewa." Ucap Igor. "Terserah padamu apakah kau akan percaya, atau memilih melupakannya, atau justru mempunyai jawaban yang lain." Lanjut Igor.

"Hm…" Souji masih belum bisa berbicara apa-apa. Peringatan Igor tidak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali teka-taki baginya.

"Tentu saja, kesulitan perjalanan yang akan kau jalani akan diimbangi oleh pertolongan yang akan datang. Berhubungan lah dan rawat dengan baik pertolongan itu." Teka-teki lagi ia berikan kepada Souji. "Baiklah waktu terus berjalan di dunia mu, hingga kita bertemu lagi, selamat tinggal."

Pria itu membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya kembali berada dalam kereta. Sebuah pemberitahuan kereta pun bergema, memberi tahu kan akan lokasi yang telah dicapai. Souji pun segera bersiap untuk turun, tapi pikirannya terfokus kepada hal yang lain. Pertemuannya dengan Igor menandakan akan ada masalah lain yang muncul di saat dia di kota ini lagi, bersamaan pula dengan kedatangan dirinya.

Souji mendapati dirinya menghela nafas panjang sesampai di depan stasiun. Harapannya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya tanpa ada masalah pun sirna. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi dalang masalah lagi di kota Inaba ini. Jalan pikirannya terhenti oleh suara yang tidak asing memanggil dirinya.

"Oni-chan!!!" panggil seorang anak kecil yang mulai beranjak remaja itu.

Souji pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dua orang yang dia anggap sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri. Sang adik dan pamannya menunggu di bawah tangga dengan senyum yang lebar. Ia pun ikut tersenyum dan segala pemikiran pessimis pun hilang.

'Walau dewa menahanku sekalipun.' Souji mulai melangkah dengan dengan semangat dan cepat. 'Asalkan ada orang-orang yang sangat berharga di sampingku.' Si gadis kecil Nanako ikut berlari menuju Oni-chan nya yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia berlari dan dengan spontan memeluk Souji dengan gembira. Souji yang sudah membuka kedua lengan nya dengan lebar menerima dengan senang pelukan Nanako. 'Segalanya bukan masalah' pikir Souji sambil mendengar ucapan selamat datang kembali dari adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia pun membalas dengan senang hati.

"Tadaima, Nanako-chan."


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Dream

Suasana seperti ini lah yang ia rindukan. Nanako-chan asik membicarakan peristiwa-peristiwa yang Souji tidak tahu. Dojima-san dengan senang menambahkan nya dengan lengkap hal-hal yang 'tertinggal' dari cerita Nanako yang lalu di hadiahi oleh pukulan Nanako yang sudah khas dengan wajah imutnya yang merona. Sang paman pun tertawa dengan puas. Suasana kekeluargaan yang Souji rindukan ini yang membuat hidupnya merasa lengkap.

Setibanya mereka di rumah, Nanako-chan mengambil alih tugas Souji dalam memasak dan memaksa Oni-chan nya untuk duduk manis sambil menunggu makan malam tersedia. Selama menunggu Nanako, Doujima-san memulai pembicaraannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kuliah Souji?" doujima-san memulai pertanyaannya.

"Seperti yang Paman tahu, kuliah ku... aku akan bohong kalau kuliah itu mudah, semakin lama aku semakin sibuk." Souji menjawab.

"Ya itu tidak aneh Souji, masa-masa kuliah adalah masa yang sangat penting. Kalau kau lulus dengan baik, masa depanmu juga akan baik."

"Benar, karena itu aku berusaha untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus. Tapi karena sebab itu juga aku semakin sibuk dan sulit untuk terus berkomunikasi dengan mu dan Nanako, menghubungi teman-teman di Inaba juga sulit." Souji menghela nafasnya.

"Hahaha, tidak usah khawatir Souji, aku bisa mengerti lagi pula bukan hanya kamu, teman-teman mu juga mengalami hal yang sama." Jawab pamannya menenangkan.

"Terima kasih banyak Paman, mungkin benar mereka juga sibuk. Semoga saja aku tidak mengganggu saat aku menemui mereka." Senyum Souji.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau tidak tahu berapa kali mereka menanyakan ku kapan kau akan pulang ke Inaba, dengan kau datang kesini bebanku akan pertanyaan mereka setidaknya akan berkurang." Tawa Doujima-san.

"Begitukah? Kalau benar aku senang bisa membantu." Balas Souji sambil tertawa kecil.

Obrolan mereka panjang tapi terasa sangat singkat, hingga pada akhirnya mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka saat panggilan Nanako akan makan malam pun tiba. Makan malam berlangsung dengan damai dan nyaman. Nanako semakin lama semakin mahir dalam memasak. Itu dibuktikan dengan menu yang tersedia berbeda dari biasanya dan tentu saja enak. Mendengar pujian Souji, Nanako memberikan alasan bahwa karena Oni-chan nya lah yang memotivasi dirinya untuk bisa menandingi keahlian Souji dalam memasak. Pada akhirnya menciptakan sebuah tantangan tournament memasak antara Souji dan Nanako yang dengan senang Doujima-san terima menjadi juri antara 2 ahli memasak tersebut.

Makan malam selesai, tapi Souji masih belum boleh membantu pekerjaan rumah. Nanako mendorongnya langsung ke kamar Souji dan menguncinya dengan ancaman tidak akan pernah diizinkan untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah selama di rumah ini jika keluar kamarnya. Mendengar hal itu Souji menyerah dan dengan taat menetap dikamarnya. Kamar Souji tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali buku-buku dan cd yang tergeletak sudah mempunyai tempatnya masing-masing. Segalanya terlihat rapih dan bersih. Souji mengingatkan dirinya untuk berterima kasih kepada Nanako untuk hal ini besok pagi. Ia kemudian meletakan tasnya di sofa dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke futon yang sudah dirapihkan. Melihat futon yang rapih dan bersih itu mengingatkan tubuh Souji akan rasa lelah. Dengan lesu dan rasa malas yang luar biasa karena pengaruh lelah, Souji mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih longgar dan segera membentangkan futonnya. Saat kepalanya mulai bersandar di bantalnya yang nyaman, dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan pendangannya. Sesuatu itu mengapung-apung di depan pandangan Souji dengan anggun. Kupu-kupu biru terlihat menari-nari lembut di depan matanya.

Suasana disekitarnya terlihat gelap. Dia merasa terapung-apung di tengah kegelapan. Souji merasa tidak enak dengan suasana ini. Kegelapan ini terasa menyesakkan. Kegelapan itu lalu menjerat seluruh tubuh Souji. Kaki, tangan dan lehernya terjerat sesuatu. Souji tidak punya waktu untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, yang ia tahu pasti jeratan itu terus mengencang dan mencekiknya. Souji yang terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri mendapati dirinya lemah karena semakin lama oksigen yang ia dapat semakin berkurang. Dari ketidaksanggupan bernafas menimbulkan kepanikan yang tidak terelakan, seberapa keras pun ia memikirkan untuk tetap tenang tapi otaknya terkalahkan oleh insting untuk bertahan.

Keadaan semakin parah ketika ia mulai mendengar suara. Bukan suara, tapi jeritan kepedihan dan kesedihan. Jeritan itu kemudian bertambah banyak dan ramai, tapi setiap jeritan itu berkata sama setiap saatnya.

"Mati..." jeritan itu terdengar.

"Aku ingin mati..."

"Mati......mati...mati..."

Souji yang mendengar setiap kata-kata itu semakin panik dan lebih berusaha untuk bergerak.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini..." kata Souji sambil berusaha untuk keluar dari sana dan bebas. Satu detik setelah Souji berucap, jeritan-jeritan di sekitarnya menjadi hening, seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Souji dan baru mendengar suaranya. Souji yang sempat bingung dengan perubahan mendadak itu tanpa sengaja mengendorkan rontaannya. Tindakan yang salah. Sesaat saja Souji meringankan rontaannya, jeratan itu menjadi dua kali lebih kencang. Secara refleks Souji membuka mulutnya untuk jeritan sunyi atas rasa sakit dan sesak yang mendadak.

Tapi bukan itu saja yang berubah. Jeritan-jeritan yang sempat sunyi tiba-tiba terdengar lebih kencang, seperti jeritan itu langsung mengarah kepada Souji. Dan perkataan mereka pun berubah.

"Mati...kau...mati...juga..."

"Semua.. mati... semua..."

"Mati...juga...mati...kau..."

"Mari...jemput....

"Kematian...jemput...mati..."

Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan tempat itu. Lalu secara tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya, 'Akan lebih baik kalau kita relakan saja', 'Menyerahlah, lepaskan saja semua', 'Tidak usah berusaha dengan keras, kematian tidak akan bisa dikalahkan', 'Lepaskan, dan damai'. Souji yang mulai terpengaruh mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Secara perlahan dia menghentikan rontaanya.

'Ah...aku...lelah..maaf semuanya...tapi...lebih baik begini...' pikir Souji. Janji tiga tahun yang lalu dengan teman-temannya untuk terus berjuang sudah terlupakan. Dengan jeritan-jeritan yang ia dengar, Souji perlahan mulai menutup matanya. Kegelapan pun mulai meneggelamkan dia. Di saat-saat ketika kegelapan hampir menutupi wajahnya, ia melihat sesuatu. Didepannya terlihat seseorang, seorang anak kecil. Tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya redup. Anak itu menjaga jarak dengan Souji, sekitar dua hingga tiga meter di hadapannya. Dari ukuran tubuh dan tingginya anak kecil itu masih sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun. Terlihat dari seragam sekolah SD nya. Sepatu kets, dan celana pendek selutut, kemeja yang dilepisi dengan jas kecil imut membungkus tubuhnya. Rambut biru menghiasi kepalanya.

Tapi yang membuat Souji tercengang adalah matanya. Mata abu-abu anak itu memancarkan kesedihan yang memilukan hati. Entah itu karena rasa kasihan ketika anak itu melihat Souji atau karena hal yang lain. Karena pancaran emosi itu lah yang membuat Souji terbangun kembali. Diantara rasa bertanya-tanya akan apa yang anak itu lakukan disini dan rasa sedih ketika melihat mata itu ia mulai menjulurkan tangannya kepada anak kecil itu. Entah itu bermaksud menolong atau untuk meminta tolong Souji tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu ia ingin anak itu mengambil tangannya agar setidaknya anak itu tidak sendiri, setidaknya pancaran mata itu tidak sedih. Menyadari pergerakan Souji, kegelapan di sekitarnya lebih mengencangkan jeratannya agar Souji tidak bisa lari dari tempat itu. Jeritan-jeritan yang semakin lama semakin keras itu membuat Souji kesal. Ia kemudian berteriak sambil terus menggapai anak itu.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!!"

Tepat setelah Souji berteriak suasana disekitar berubah total. Cahaya memenuhi ruangan dan membutakan penglihatan. Tangannya yang masih menjulur ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan kecil hangat yang memegang dengan erat. Lalu terdengar suara kacil yang memancarkan rasa senang yang puas.

"Terima Kasih..."

Souji tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera bangun dan mulai mengamati daerah sekitarnya. Saat sudah merasa pasti akan apa yang ia lihat, Souji menyadari kalau hari sudah pagi ketika ia melihat secercah cahaya yang lolos dari jendela kamarnya. Ia mengamati tangan nya yang sebelumnya terjulur untuk menggapai seseorang yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia lupa akan wajahnya.

Di luar, terlihat seekor kupu-kupu biru yang hinggap di luar jendela kamar Souji. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap sementara, yang kemudian terbang meninggalkan serpihan cahaya biru dan lalu hilang dalam sinar matahari.

Author note: Maaf maaf maaf baru update sekarang. Daku sibuk dengan pindahan kost and ospek yang tugas nya bejibun n dadakan yang menyebabkan saya tidur cma 2 jam. Tapi sekarang saya bebas!!! Hahahahaha!!! Ohh.. blom denk... masih ada osjur. Ya! Yang pasti ai trima kasih sekali dengan org2 yang sudah meng review! Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa review sangat penting bagi author. Itu membuat semangat. Jujur daku jadi always bersemangat ktika membaca review2 anda skalian. Hehehehehe.

Oh, n thx atas koreksi nya. Ya itu seharusnya 'pun' bukan 'oun'. Aneh padahal aku sudah membaca beberapa kali tu prologue ada yang salah ato g, ko masih ada yang salah ya. ("yaudah salah ya salah, g usah protes!" "Siap teteh DMT!" (maaf kepada para senior panitia DMT... ini cma merupakan humor hehehehe)). Ok, ntar klo ada yang salah lagi blang2 ya! Aku cba update di percepat entar.


	3. Chapter 2

I LIVEE!

serius aku masih hidup! ehem ntar dulu deh omong2 nya

disclaimer: persona 3 dan 4 beserta karakternya punya atlus, sayangnya bukaN punya ku, kalo iya dah jadi orang kaya saya HAHAHAHAHAHA

Chapter 2 : reunion, first sign

Sinar matahari bersinar terang hari ini. Angin pun bertiup dengan lembut, menggerakkan dedaunan. Terdapat seorang gadis berdiri di teras rumahnya. Matanya tertutup menikmati sejuknya angin yang bertiup, ikut menggerakkan rambut indah panjangnya. Ia menarik nafas yang dalam, menikmati udara sejuk dan menghela nafasnya sambil membuka mata.

"Cuaca yang bagus lagi untuk hari ini." Nanako berkomentar.

Ia melihat ke langit dan langsung melindungi kedua matanya dengan refleks tangan yang bagus. Melindungi dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

"Terik tapi angin juga bertiup cukup kencang, cuaca yang bagus untuk-" Ia mengambil keranjang dengan penuh tumpukan kain. "Menjemur cucian!"

Baju terakhir ia kembangkan dan menggantungnya. Menata kembali pakaian yang ia jemur agar dapat menerima cahaya panas matahari yang cukup. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke ruang tamu di belakangnya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Onii-channya sedang berkonsentrasi dengan Laptop dihadapannya. Tumpukan buku yang terbuka, dan kertas-kertas bertebaran di meja, lantai dan pangkuannya. Nanako tersenyum geli ketika jari-jari Souji berhenti bergerak dan kerutan di keningnya mulai bertambah lalu mengambil kembali buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang ia telantarkan sebelumnya. Mendapati Onii-chan nya yang tenggelam di kumpulan tulisan-tulisan di dalam buku-buku tersebut yang kemudian berganti menjadi kertas yang berganti lagi menjadi buku yang berbeda dan berganti lagi menjadi kertas yang berbeda dan begitu seterusnya hingga pada akhirnya mulai menggerakkan jemari nya lagi. Berdansa dengan cepat dan tepat di atas keyboardnya. Nanako yang masih tersenyum melihat keseriusan sang Onii-chan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan sekarang.

'Maaf ya Onii-chan, tapi kalau tidak begini tidak seru jadinya.' Pikir Nanako yang masih sibuk dengan tugas menjemurnya.

* * *

Sakit kepala. Itu yang dia rasakan dari pagi tadi hingga sekarang. Mimpi yang dia alami tadi malam terus mengganggu pikirannya. Semakin ia mencari tahu semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikirannya dan semakin banyak pertanyaan bertumpuk di pikirannya semakin sakit kepalanya.

Lelah berpikir akhirnya ia memutuskan unutk membiarkan segalanya berjalan saja terlebih dahulu dan mengistirahatkan otaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya di sini, ia butuh suasana damai dan udara sejuk yang khas dikota ini dengan pergi keluar dan menikmatinya secara langsung. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini? didepan laptop dengan tumpukan buku dan kertas yang berserakan.

Flashback

"Pagi Onii-chan!" sapa Nanako yang sedang mempersiapkan meja makan untuk sarapan pagi. Tapi sepertinya dia sendirian.

"Pagi Nanako-chan." balas Souji sambil tersenyum dan menahan sakit kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dari tadi pagi.

Ia berpikir kalau mungkin sakit kepala ini karena cara bangun yang memang bisa dibilang mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba yang menyebabkan kepalanya protes karena dikagetkan. Mungkin dengan mandi air hangat bisa menenangkan kepalanya yang berteriak, tapi itu percuma kalau dia malah sibuk berkonsentrasi tentang mimpi itu hingga lupa kalau ia sedang berada di kamar mandi dan kepala sedang dalam keadaan dihujani air hangat nonstop, tidak pernah bergerak sedikitpun. Souji keluar kamar mandi dengan kepalanya protes lebih kencang.

Saat Nanako memanggi untuk sarapan, ia berharap dengan ini bisa menenangkan kepalanya. Dan dengan melihat menu improvisasi dari Nanako mengingatkan perut laparnya dan sakit kepala terlupa. Ia selalu mengagumi kerajinan dan ketelatenan Nanako sejak saat ia masih SMA dulu dan sepertinya kerajinan dan ketelatenan Nanako tidak berubah hingga sekarang. Dibuktikan dengan menu sarapan yang jauh dari jenis telur mata sapi.

"Wah, Nanako-chan, sepertinya kau berpotensi menjadi koki." Canda Souji. Senang mendapati Nanako memanjakan perut kosongnya dengan menu yang terlihat istimewa.

"hehehe, habisnya Nanako harus ingin membuat sarapan yang berbeda setiap hari supaya ayah tidak bosan dengan menu telur mata sapi setiap pagi." Jawab Nanako senang dengan pujian Onii-channya.

O ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Doujima-san. "Nanako, paman mana?" tanya Souji heran. Karena ini hari minggu setidaknya Doujima-san tidak berangkat pagi sekali. Kecuali ada sesuatu terjadi. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit kembali.

"Ayah berangkat pagi, katanya mau mengambilkan semacam surat atau paket di kantor polisi." Jawab Nanako santai sambil memulai sarapan pagi mereka.

Tanpa disadari Souji menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mendengar hal itu. Setidaknya tidak ada kejadian aneh, atau lebih tepatnya belum. Souji ingin bersantai terlebih dahulu sebelum hal yang tidak bisa terelakkan terjadi seperti yang diperingatkan Igor. Ia belum sempat keliling kota dan melihat apa saja yang berubah di sini, lalu dia juga belum melihat teman-temannya.

Oh, teman-temannya. "Nanako, nanti siang Onii-chan akan-" belum sempat Souji selesai bicara Nanako langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Souji.

"Onii-chan! Nanako bisa minta tolong tidak?" tanya Nanako tiba-tiba.

'Eh...'

"Ayah bilang mungkin pulang sore, jadi Nanako sendirian di rumah, sebetulnya tidak masalah karena Nanako juga sudah biasa tapi kan Onii-chan baru saja sampai kemarin jadi bisa tidak kalau Onii-chan temani Nanako di rumah sampai ayah pulang." Lanjut Nanako cepat tanpa memberi waktu Souji untuk memberikan respon yang jelas.

"ta-tapi kalau Onii-chan tidak bisa...dan ada keperluan lain...Nanako bisa mengerti ko'...tapi...kalau bisa...Onii-chan..."

"O-o! Bisa bisa! Tidak masalah Nanako, memang benar kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Onii-chan temani sehari penuh ya." Jujur, Souji sudah kalah kalau melihat adiknya itu sudah memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya. Apa boleh buat, rencana bertemu temannya di undur besok.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak Onii-chan!" jawab Nanako dengan seyum riangnya ya dengan otomatis membuat Souji tersenyum juga. Tapi sesaat dia melihat sinar mata Nanako sedikit aneh, terpancar kegembiraan tapi terlihat sedikit rasa puas atau nakal?

'Ah...perasaan ku saja...' pikir Souji. Lagi pula Souji tidak pernah mendapati Nanako berbuat usil dengan yang lain. Iya kan?

End Flashback

Selain permintaan Nanako untuk menemaninya, Souji tidak bisa diam dan hanya, menonton televisi seharian. Ia berminat untuk membantu Nanako mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tapi sepertinya peraturan kemarin masih berlaku. Dan diam merenung membuat Souji memikirkan mimpi itu lagi yang membuat sakit kepalanya kambuh.

Untuk mengalihkan pikiran ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan tugas besar kuliahnya yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia bisa 'berlibur' di Inaba, yaitu untuk melaksanakan tugas besar. Walaupun waktu masih 6 bulan lagi dikurangi 1 bulan melaksanakan penelitian dan wawancara, tidak ada salahnya ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu di awal mengingat akan adanya lagi peristiwa ganjil yang disebutkan oleh Igor. Lagi pula skripsi itu bukan tugas yg mudah. Secara tidak langsung, mengerjakan tugas sebetulnya bukanlah cara untuk 'menenangkan kepalanya' tapi setidaknya sakit kepala tidak mengganggunya saat mengerjkan tugas.

Inspirasi dan teori dia ungkapkan dengan pergerakan jemarinya yang lihai dan cepat. Tiba-tiba secangkir coklat panas muncul disamping Laptop nya.

"Ini Onii-chan." Tugas Nanako menjemur ternyata sudah selesai. Ia membuatkan secangkir coklat hangat tanpa Souji sadari.

Dengan bantuan tersebut Souji berhasil menuangkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk skripsi nya dan telah menghabiskan 10 halaman. Walaupun itu masih jauh dari selesai setidaknya skirpsi bagian awal sudah bukan masalah lagi. Berikutnya adalah isi yang akhirnya diputuskan untuk dikerjakan lain hari. Souji menghabiskan waktu sorenya berbicara dengan Nanako dengan sisa coklat hangat di genggamannya.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" Seru Doujima saat membuka pintu dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan dan surat.

"Selamat datang Ayah!"

"Selamat datang paman."

"Cepat rapihkan diri kalian _anak-anak_, kita ada acara." Doujima berpura-pura sibuk menaruhkan bawaan nya untuk menyembunyikan senyum karena melihat perubahan wajah Souji saat ia dengan sengaja menyebutkan _anak-anak_.

"Acara? Acara apa paman?" tanya Souji yang sejenak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok Nanako yang dengan bersemangat lari ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Sepertinya hanya Souji saja yang tidak tahu.

"Oh, aku lupa memberi tahu mu, sebetulnya di kepolisian ada acara pelantikan atasan hari Jum'at kemarin, dan malam minggu ini bagian pestanya." Jelas Doujima sambil memberikan bungkusan kepada Souji.

"Souji, kamu juga ikut. Aku belikan jas untuk pesta sekarang, pakai itu saja."

"Eh, tapi-"

"Di undangan tertulis Ryoutaro Doujima dan keluarga, yang pasti kamu juga termasuk Souji." Jawab pamannya dengan senyuman puas.

"Baiklah Souji, kau membawa kemeja putih? Kalau begitu pakai kemeja mu dan jas ini, untuk dasi pakai punyaku saja." Doujima melanjutkan sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar paman-"

"Usahakan siap jam 6! Sebetulnya aku tidak begitu nyaman dengan pesta resmi seperti ini tapi perintah atasan apa boleh buat"

"..." Souji yang tidak diberi kesempatan berargumentasi hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Sedikit tidak percaya kalau ia pergi ke sebuah pesta dengan pamannya dan Nanako. Masalahnya adalah 'pesta'. Doujima-san bukan orang yang senang atas pesta resmi, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya yang ditunjukkan saat ia menyampaikan acara tersebut.

Jas yang di belikan pamannya tidak jelek. Termasuk jas kelas formal yang biasa di gunakan orang lain. Setidaknya sang paman tidak membelikan jas berwarna lain yang terlihat aneh. Warna hitam dan ukuran jas itu sangat pas. Mengingat dulu pamannya membelikan baju untuk Souji yang dengan gambar yang tidak bisa dia bilang cocok baginya.

Sambil merapihkan pakaiannya, Souji mengambil tas ransel yang tidak begitu besar cukup untuk membawa satu set baju ganti. Dia merasa ada yang aneh ketika tiba-tiba Nanako memberitahukan untuk membawa beberapa baju ganti, karena sang paman memperingatkan untuk 'berjaga-jaga' kalau kemungkinan akan pulang larut malam. Menginap di rumah atasan pamannya merupakan ide yang buruk dan aneh. Mengingat tempat pesta nya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Doujima, kenapa harus membawa baju ganti. Terlebih lagi dia sama sekali tidak mengenal sang atasan. Atas hak apa mereka bisa menginap di sana. Memang ada yang ganjil dari pagi tadi, mulai dari permintaan Nanako, sikap pamanya akan pesta ini dan baju ganti ini. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Souji memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang ia lakukan pagi tadi. Biarkan segalanya berjalan dulu. Sepertinya perkataan 'leap before you think' lebih cocok untuk keadaan Souji hari ini.

Souji yang sudah siap segera turun dari kamarnya, tas ransel dia genggam di tangan kanannya. Ketika turun, Nanako sudah siap menunggu di dapur. Ketika ia melihat Souji turun dari kamarnya, Nanako langsung mengambil tas yang Souji gengam dan langsung menuju mobil untuk menaruh ransel tersebut. Setengah menit kemudian, ia sudah kembali masuk dengan bersamaan Doujima yang keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka sudah siap berangkat tapi tidak tanpa omelan Nanako tentang cara berpakaian ayahnya dengan sambil mengencangkan dasi dan memasangkan kancing jas tersebut.

Suasana malam yang terlihat saat Souji berada di dalam mobil membuatnya tenang. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Inaba saat malam hari. Secara diam-diam Souji menambahkan 'to-do list' nya untuk hari esok. Mengingat tempat-tempat di Inaba mengingatkan Souji, bahwa ia belum tahu pesta akan diadakan dimana. Souji yang akhirnya bertanya kepada doujima, mendapati dirinya kaget akan tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Tapi Souji tidak melewatkan senyuman yang sedikit aneh dari pamannya.

"Shirogane Estate."

* * *

Sampai di kediaman shirogane, Souji tidak merasa begitu heran. Tentu saja, estate. Cukup besar untuk mengadakan pesta di tempat ini. Souji masuk dengan tangan kiri Nanako menggenggam lengan kanan Souji yang ia letakkan di pinggangnya. Sedangkan pamannya memberikan tangan kirinya kepada Nanako untuk ia gantungkan. Mereka datang seperti bodyguard yang sedang mengawal tuan putrinya yang berada di antara Souji dan pamannya.

Ternyata suasanya di dalam terlihat lebih ramai. Banyak orang-orang berjas sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain dan tentu saja para wanita yang bergaun elegant. Belum sempat Souji mengamati lebih jauh keadaan sekitar, Nanako menarik lengan kanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Pamannya? Sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Souji ditarik ke daerah taman dimana ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang berbincang. Belum sempat souji bertanya kepada Nanako kenapa ia dibawa ke tempat tersebut, Nanako memanggil seseorang dengan lantangnya agar terdengar, atau lebih tepatnya dengan satu kelompok remaja.

"HEY SEMUANYA!" seketika itu para remaja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Nanako yang kemudian langsung ia melanjutkan pesannya.

"Onii-chan loh!" teriak Nanako sambil menarik lengan Souji untuk memperlihatkan kepada mereka. Saat itu juga 7 pasang mata langsung menatap Souji. mereka memasang wajah yang sama. Kaget dan seakan tidak percaya. Souji pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain keheranan tertulis diwajahnya.

"he?"

"ha?"

Kurang dari satu menit mereka saling bertatapan dengan Souji sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sebelum kemudian wajah tujuh orang tersebut berubah senang sambil menghampirinya dan langsung menyerang souji dengan berbagai macam panggilan untuk leader mereka yang tidak terlupakan.

"SOUJI!" "SENPAI!" "SOUJI-KUN!" "Souji-san!" "SENSEIII!"

Disaat itu juga suasana menjadi lebih ramai. Souji hanya bisa tertawa bahagia, ia tidak mempedulikan pandangan para undangan yang lain. Ia hanya fokus kepada teman-teman berharganya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Dibalik kebisingan mereka, Souji mendengar sayup-sayup tawa Nanako yang geli melihat mereka.

Selama acara pesta mereka sibuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama Souji tidak ada. Sambil mendengarkan mereka dengan seksama Souji memperhatikan perubahan apa saja yang terjadi 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Para lelaki terlihat gagah dengan kemeja dan jas hitam mereka. Yosuke tidak banyak berubah, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang diikat satu sedangkan rambut lain yg tidak cukup panjang jatuh dengan pasrah membingkai wajahnya. Saat Souji bertanya soal itu, Yosuke dengan ketus memberitahu bahwa ini paksaan Yakushiji-san yang tidak akan membiarkan teman-teman Naoto-sama terlihat berantakan di pesta tersebut. Headset yang selalu setia menggantung di lehernya sekarang berbeda. Hampir sama tapi dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil dan tanpa kabel, bluetooth sepertinya, tentu saja perkembangan zaman. Kanji yang terlihat mengagetkan dengan jasnya. Tentu saja tidak dikancingkan, sesak katanya. Tapi rambut abunya yang jabrik sepengetahuan Souji menjadi potongan rambut pendek tebal dan rapih dengan gel rambut sepertinya. Tapi tentu saja ketika Souji ketahuan memperhatikan rambutnya yang lain dari biasanya, Kanji sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membenarkan posisi rambutnya menjadi jabrik kembali tapi lebih pendek. Teddie, soal Teddie. Dia tidak ada yang berubah. Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk tetap ke bentuk bishonennya yang seperti gaijin. Dengan penampilan kemeja dan jas dan tentu saja mawar merah di saku kanannya.

Saat beralih ke para wanita. Mereka terlihat menawan dengan dress mereka masing-masing kecuali Naoto. Yukiko mengenakan gaun pink sepanjang lutut dengan hiasan choker bunga dilehernya. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus ia putuskan untuk tetap dibiarkan bebas terurai, dengan bando merahnya yang masih setia di kepalanya. Ia terlihat anggun seperti biasa. Untuk Chie cukup mengagetkan. Dengan baju dress hijau tanpa lengan sepanjang satu jengkal diatas lutut, dilengkapi dengan celana legging hitam sepanjang lutut. Walaupun bersedia menggunakan dress, sepertinya sifat tomboy nya masih belum berubah dengan style berpakaiannya. Rise, tentu saja si idol tersebut berdandan dengan bebas. Dress diatas lutut berwarna magenta menghiasi tubuhnya, rambunya yang awalnya diikat dua, kini dia ubah dengan ikat ekor kuda dengan ikatan bunga menahan rambutnya. Pergelangan tangan kirinya ia hiasi dengan gelang bunga dengan warna yang sama dengan bunga pada ikatan rambutnya. Lalu Naoto, ketika Souji bertanya kenapa dia hanya memakai baju setelan biru dongker dan medali kepolisian menghiasi dada kirinya ia mengatakan bahwa yang dimaksud pesta kenaikan pangkat dan yang naik pangkat itulah Naoto sendiri. Tentu saja Rise mengatakan walaupun itu benar, Naoto hanya berdalih untuk tidak memakai dress seperti yang lainnya. Sepertinya dia masih malu untuk tampil bebas seperti lainnya.

"Kamu naik pangkat Naoto? Bukankah kamu tujuanmu menjadi detektif? Pangkat apa yang kamu terima di kepolisian?" Souji bertanya kepada Naoto, mengingat apa yang pamannya katakan saat dia bilang bahwa ada atasan yang naik pangkat.

"Benar Souji-san, walaupun saya dulu berperan sebagai asisten kakek saya, saya berpikir alangkah lebih baik kalau saya mencapai detektif tanpa campur tangan kakek. Maka dari itu saya mulai dari awal yang kemudian saya berhasil mencapai asisten detektif secara resmi yang akhirnya sekarang detektif resmi untuk kepolisian, sejajar dengan kakek saya." Jelas Naoto. Maka dari itu memang Naoto lah yang naik pangkat.

"Dan masalah pesta ini Souji-san, sebenarnya saya tidak menginginkan perayaan besar-besaran tapi kakek tetap ingin merayakannya, ditambah lagi dengan permintaan Nanako-chan, saya tidak bisa menolak." Lanjut Naoto dengan tawa kecilnya sambil memusatkan pandangannya kepada gadis yang disebutkan.

Sedangkan gadis yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa dan menjelaskan maksud dari permintaan pesta tersebut. "Aku tahu tanggal Onii-chan akan datang, makanya aku cocokan dengan pesta kak Naoto."

"Wa-, berarti ini semua idemu Nanako?"

"Kita semua tidak ada yang tahu partner, kita cuma disuruh datang ke pesta ini, karena berhubung ini pesta Naoto, kenapa tidak."

"Ide yang briliant bukan sensei, tentu saja Nana-chan banyak belajar dari ku, kuma"

'justru karena itu aku khawatir'

"Apa katamu beruang? Nanako-chan bukan cuma main sama kamu aja. Kamu pikir sapa yang membereskan after-efect yang kamu sebabkan gara-gara kamu mau memperlihatkan ide usil mu ke Nanako-chan. Aku juga ikut berpengaruh tahu!"

'Pantas... Yosuke juga ikut' ucap souji dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Dasar rubah kecil, apa saja yang terjadi padamu saat Onii-chan tidak ada hah?" canda Souji yang membelai kepala Nanako sambil tertawa.

"hehehe, banyak sekali Onii-chan" balas Nanako sambil tertawa.

* * *

Saat pesta mendekati akhir acara, Yosuke memberitahukan rencana mereka untuk menginap di Shirogane estate untuk malam ini. Nanako yang tentu mengetahui segala sesuatunya, mengingatkan bahwa tas Onii-chan nya sudah diturunkan dari mobil oleh Yakushiji-san. Yosuke hanya tertawa dan Souji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berterima kasih.

Pesta selesai, dan para ex-investigation team masih tetap aktif. Mulai dari membicarakan kuliah dan pekerjaan mereka, hingga bermain kartu poker yang kemudian berhenti atas permintaan Kanji yang katanya bosan dan kamudian dibalas oleh Teddie "Kanji bosen kalah kuma!". Poker pun akhirnya berakhir dengan perkelahian mereka berdua. Dilanjutkan dengan menonton DVD (yang judulnya asing di telinga Souji) dan masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam secangkir kopi buatan mereka sendiri. Walaupun Yakushiji-san bersikeras untuk membuatkannya, mereka menolak dan dibantu dengan alasan yang diberikan Naoto, Yakushiji-san akhirnya menyerah. Dengan Film pilihan Chie, tidak banyak yang memerhatikan film tersebut kecuali Chie sendiri yang sibuk memeragakan gerakan-gerakan bela diri yang terkandung di film tersebut. Yukiko yang sepertinya setia menemani Chie, sibuk tertawa karena melihat gerakan-gerakan yang katanya lucu (Souji bingung dengan apa yang lucu di gerakan tersebut). Yosuke sibuk dengan HP nya, entah sedang sibuk menghubungi karyawannya (Yosuke sekarang sedang dalam masa 'Manager Test' yang diberikan khusus dari ayahnya) atau memang sibuk dengan yang lain, yang ternyata Souji ketahui dari teriakan 'GOOLL!' yang berasal dari Yosuke (Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk main). Kanji, Teddie, dan Rise sibuk bermain poker lagi karena tuntutan Kanji atas ketidak terimanya ejekan Teddie, yang akhirnya Teddie kembali bermain dengan Kanji dan Rise menentukan dengan riangnya "Aku jadi juri nya!". Permainan setiap babaknya selalu berakhir dengan teriakan "ULANGI!" dari Kanji dan tentu saja ejekan lagi dari Teddie. Sedangkan Souji dan Naoto sedang larut dalam pembicaraan mereka tentang berbagai hal, dari kasus-kasus yang Naoto dapati dan update terbaru tentang teknologi dan saran memilih produk apa yang paling bermutu (untuk gadget yang Naoto berenca membuat) dari Souji ditemani dengan kopi hangat di masing-masing gengaman. Semuanya sibuk dengan caranya sendiri namun walaupun begitu semuanya terjadi dalam satu ruangan dan semuanya pun berakhir di depan TV dimana semuanya berusaha untuk menikmati film. Yosuke yang akhirnya mencoba untuk ikut memperhatikan film tersebut akhirnya berakhir dengan erangan sakit akibat serangan Chie karena mengeluarkan komentar yang taboo bagi Chie tentang film tersebut. Sedangkan Film terus berlanjut hingga larut malam. Selama itu juga Souji menikmati kebersamaannya dengan yang lain. Saat ia melihat jam dinding, waktu mendekati tengah malam.

Disaat yang bersamaan, perasaan Souji tidak enak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya basah karena keringat dingin yang disebabkan oleh panik yang tidak dia ketahui. Sayup-sayup ia mendengan suara rantai dan lonceng bersamaan dengan suara teman-temannya yang masih sibuk bersenda gurau.

'perasaan apa ini...'

Souji meraba dadanya dengan harapan dapat menenangkan jantung nya. Dan dengan seketika ia kembali melihat jam dinding di ruangan tersebut. Suara jarum jam terdengar lebih keras dari pada biasanya, dan saat jarum panjang di angka dua belas, jarum jam pun berhenti begitu juga suara rantai dan loceng yang Souji dengar.

Dalam sekejap dunia menjadi gelap.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, di ruangan yang serba putih, terdapat sesosok wanita mengenakan baju serba biru kontras dengan warna putih ruangan, dengan sarung tangan dan sepatu yang berwarna sama. Tidak jauh didepannya terdapat suatu alat berwarna putih berbentuk seperti kuncup bunga dengan tinggi seukuran 2 meter melayang di tengah ruangan melawan gravitasi, dan kontras dengan warna putihnya, terdapat rantai hitam dari segala arah yang membelenggu alat tersebut.

Wanita tersebut nampak sangat berkonsentrasi memperhatikan alat tersebut. Dan seketika juga ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan.

"sudah dimulai...akhirnya..."

* * *

Author note:

maap kalau deskripsi baju nya aneh ato g bagus... karena sesungguhnya aku juga g bisa milih baju berhubung saya bukan org yg modis,,,,hehehe

okok next next next (masih ada selanjutnya, jgn lupa)

review pliss^^


	4. Chapter 3

oke! ini yang selanjutnya

sebagai ganti aku kemaren kelamaan upload silahkan baca dua sekaligus ya ^^ sangking jarangnya sign in password ku aja lupa...

disclaimer: udah dibilangin yg punya persona 3 n 4 beserta karakternya tuh punya atlus,,,,,

Chapter 3: darkness, first sight

Seketika juga dunia menjadi gelap. Semua lampu dan peralatan elektronik mati. Tidak terkecuali ruangan tempat berkumpulnya ex-investigation team berada.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap mengagetkan mereka semua. Chie yang tadinya sedang sibuk memeragakan film tersebut mengerang kesakitan karena terbentur kaki meja di belakangnya. Yukiko yang berniat meminum kopinya dengan panik berusaha membersihkan dan mendinginkan pangkuannya yang panas tersiram kopinya sendiri. Rise tersentak kaget segera meloncat ke pangkuan Teddie disebelahnya, berusaha mencari pegangan apabila terjadi sesuatu. Teddie yang tadinya sempat kaget dengan mati lampu ini, menjadi berbunga-bunga dengan Rise yang memeluknya dengan erat, tapi menjadi lebih panik ketika Rise tiba-tiba berteriak hantu berulang-ulang di telinga Teddie. Kanji sempat kesal dengan ulah Rise yang dengan tiba-tiba meloncat menerbangkan semua kartu pokernya, tapi akhirnya sibuk menenangkan Rise dengan menyebutkan 'Tidak ada yang namanya hantu!' yang tentu saja tidak digubris dan menyebabkan Kanji sendiri yang merinding dengan mendengar kata hantu berulang-ulang dari mulut Rise. Yosuke sedang sibuk mengusap-usap jidatnya yang mencium lantai akibat posisi duduk Yosuke yang tidak bisa dibilang aman dan akhirnya jatuh karena terkaget. Naoto yang paling realistis sibuk mencari senter untuk menerangi ruangan, sekaligus menenagkan orang-orang di dalamnya yang mulai terganggu dengan teriakan Rise. Sedangkan Souji.

Souji sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. Dia akan merasa tidak aneh bila yang lain mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Walaupun suara aneh seperti rantai dan dentangan lonceng sudah tidak dia dengar, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Souji seperti sedang menunggu suatu kejadian gawat yang akan datang. Dia akan berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia sebetulnya tidak takut.

Naoto yang masing meraba-raba mencari senter berusaha menenangkan Rise yang akhirnya membuat ia jengkel juga. "Tolong tunggu sebentar semuanya, aku sedang berusaha mencari senter. Dan Rise tolong tenangkan dirimu, kalau kamu berteriak terus menyebutkan sesuatu yang fiktif seperti itu akan sangat mengganggu. Teriakanmu bisa terdengar ke warga sebelah!"

"Tapi Naoto-kun! Hantu! Kalau gelap-gelap gini hantu mana bisa terlihat! Bisa aja kan dia tiba-tiba dibelakang trus megang-megang Rise gitu! Kyaaa! Naoto-kun cepetan senternya! Aku sudah mau pingsan nih!" Rise masing sibuk berteriak, Naoto hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan memusatkan pencarian senter.

Teddie yang menjadi korban teriakan Rise terdekat masih berlaga berani walaupun tubuhnya sudah bergetar ikut merasakan ngerinya apabila yang Rise katakana benar. "he-ehe.. tenang saja Rise-chan, a-ada Teddie disini kuma…"

"Ka-kamu tidak bisa diandalkan Teddie! Kamu juga takut tahu! Kita berdua kan s-sama-sama p-penakut!"

"A-aku bukan p-penakut kuma! Aku le-lebih berani dari pada Rise-chan kuma!"

"Ti-tidak! Teddie lebih gemetaran dari pada Rise! Aku tuh gemetaran k-karena kebawa sama kamu!"

"Haa..h sudahlah kalian berdua sesama penakut apa sih yang bisa ditakutin dari sesuatu yang ngak keliatan!" Kanji yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya mencoba membantu Naoto menenangkan si dua penakut tersebut.

"Kamu gampang ngomong Kanji! Kamu tuh cowok! Hih! Kalau tahu gini tadi Rise deket-deket sama Souji-senpai aja biar bisa meluk senpai."

"Hehe… kamu masih jadi pria idamannya Rise partner. Naoto kamu bisa cepat sedikit ? kayaknya jidatku butuh plester nih." Yosuke yang sengaja membiarkan dirinya terkapar di lantai berusaha menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha mencari keberadaan Naoto di tengah kegelapan.

"Tunggu sebentar senpai, sepertinya yang kau tahu ini gelap sekali."

"Kamu lagi Yosuke! Bantuin dong Naoto. Jangan seenaknya ngomong, kasian dia. Yukiko kamu tidak apa-apa?" Chie yang sudah melupakan kakinya yang sakit mencoba memgetahui keadaan Yukiko yang dari tadi masih mengerang kepanasan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Chie, hanya memang panas sekali kopi ini, dan lengket. Sepertinya aku harus segera membersihkan rok ku." Ucap Yukiko dengan tenangnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan roknya agar panasnya cepat hilang.

"Oy! Kamu juga Satonaka! Jangan seenaknya ngomong! Ini bukan rumah ku! Mana aku tahu senternya sebelah mana."

"Ya bantuin dong setidaknya! Kalau gelap pake hp mu sana! Kan kamu aja yang maenin hp dari tadi!"

"Akh cerewet! Iya-iya aku bantu! Oy Souji kamu bantu aku juga. Hm…?" Yosuke yang bangun dari lantai memerhatikan partner nya yang dari tadi diam tidak bersuara.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Souji?" Tanya Yosuke sambil membuka hp nya. Berusaha mendapatkan sedikit cahaya agar bisa membantunya berjalan. "Wha! Mati… hp ku mati disaat yang seperti ini? Terakhir kali aku lihat batrai ku masih setengah. Kenapa tiba-tiba mati. Maap Naoto, sepertinya aku juga ikut meraba-raba sekitar sepertimu." Yosuke yang secara tidak sengaja melupakan pertanyaan nya kepada Souji segera berdiri dan berusaha menghampiri Naoto.

"Tidak perlu senpai, aku dapat senter nya. Loh?" Naoto yang pada akhirnya menemukan senter yang dicari, baru menyadari bahwa senternya pun tidak menyala saat mencoba ia nyalakan. "Senternya juga tidak menyala. Aneh, tidak mungkin batrainya abis. Yakushiji-san baru mengantinya kemarin."

"TUh kan! Hantu! Kita dikerjain hantu! Teddie!"

"Uwa! Teddie takut kuma!"

"Heh! Berisik kalian!"

"Haduh…kita udah kayak orang buta gini…"

"Oy yosuke! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Semuanya tenang dulu…"

"Naoto." Semuanya mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah suara Souji yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Eh? Ya senpai?"

"Bukankah seharusnya ada lampu emergensi di ruangan ini?" Souji bertanya dengan nada waspada. Membuat Naoto sedikit heran dan ikut waspada. Insting detektifnya mulai berjalan. "Seharusnya ada dan seharusnya juga berfungsi dengan baik."

"Lalu mana Yakushiji-san?" Tanya Souji lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak. Kalau memang akan terjadi sesuatu lebih baik ia lebih waspada.

"Benar juga, Yakushiji-san. Seharusnya dia sudah mengatasi masalah mati lampu ini. Walaupun bila tidak bisa diatasi seharusnya dia sudah datang memberikan senter cadangan dan menenangkan kita semua. Apa lagi dengan Rise yang dari tadi sibuk berteriak. Tidak mungkin Yakushji-san tidak mendengar." Jawab Naoto dengan analisis nya yang dibalas dengan sayup-sayup 'Hey!' dari Rise.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur dan tidak tahu kalau lampu mati." Yukiko yang menyadari kewaspadaan Souji dan kecurigaan Naoto mencoba mengambil sisi netral dari situasi.

"Tidak, Yakushiji-san tidak akan tidur bila kita belum tidur. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Dia masih terbiasa mengangap kita masih anak-anak." Jawab Naoto sambil meraba-raba saku yang ada di baju nya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia buat sebagai penerang dan mengkerutkan keningnya dengan kecewa ketika menghadapi tidak ada yang bisa dia gunakan.

"Wao, Naoto kamu punya 'pelayan' yang setia, hehe."

"Bukan pelayan Yosuke-senpai, sekretaris, tolong ubah panggilan mu itu terhadap Yakushiji-san"

"Oops, hehe maap-maap. Terus sekarang kita bagaimana? Tunggu aja sampai lampu menyala?"

"Kita keluar" ucap Souji dengan singkat.

"He?" semuanya kecuali Naoto bingung dengan jawaban Souji.

"Kamu kenapa Partner, kelihatannya dari tadi kamu risau sekali?"

"Ide yang bagus Senpai, karena tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan di sini, sebaiknya kita semua keluar." Balas Naoto sebelum Souji bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke. Mendukung ide Souji.

"Kenapa harus semua! Rise sama Teddie disini saja ya?"

"B-benar kuma, Teddie akan menemani Rise saja disini…"

"Kalian berdua takut hantu kan? Kalau ditinggal sendiri disini apa ngak hantunya jadi penasaran ama kalian?" komentar Kanji membuat Rise dan Teddie berpikir ulang.

"Ngak mau ditinggal sendiri! Rise ikut!" "Aku juga kuma!"

"Memang semua nya harus ikut keluar untuk mengurangi resiko."

"Resiko apa sih Naoto? Kamu seperti sedang menunggu penjahat yang akan datang, jangan nakutin ah!" Respon Chie, ia sedikit merasa terganggu atau lebih tepatnya takut akan sikap Naoto dan Souji yang bersikap terlalu waspada dengan lampu mati ini.

"Bukan bermaksud menakuti Chie. Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa itu bagus, hanya saja ini semua terlalu disengaja." Jelas Souji sambil memperlihatkan hp nya walaupun dia tahu mereka tidak bisa melihatnya. "hp ku juga mati Chie."

"Aneh kalau tiba-tiba listrik mati, lampu emergensi tidak berfungsi, senter tidak menyala, hp Souji-senpai dan Yosuke-senpai mati secara bersamaan, dan Yakushiji-san bisa saja hilang." Jelas Naoto dengan analisis detektifnya.

"Jadi maksudmu Naoto ada yang sedang mengincar kita semua?" Tanya Yukiko heran.

"Ahaha… Naoto kamu terlalu berlebihan…" Chie hanya bisa tertawa gugup menanggapi semuanya.

"Walaupun begitu sebaiknya kita keluar saja dulu. Tidak ada salahnya kan." Souji memotong pembicaraan Chie.

"Kamu kenapa Souji, kamu terlihat gugup." Yukiko dengan cemas menanyakan keadaan Souji yang terlihat ingin segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"…perasaanku tidak enak…"

Jawaban Souji membuat yang lain diam. Untuk beberapa detik semua diam tak bersuara, bahkan Rise dan Teddiepun ikut terdiam. Pada saat yang bersamaan semua memutuskan untuk ikut keluar, teringat kalau sudah insting 'Leader' nya yang berjalan maka memang lebih baik mempercainya.

* * *

Keadaan diluar terlihat berbeda. Rumah-rumah yang lain dan jalan terlihat jelas dengan bantuan cahaya bulan. Cahaya terang bulan membantu para 'Ex-investigation team' melihat sekitar dan bisa mengetahui keberadaan yang lain. Souji dan yang lainnya menunggu sabar di depan rumah Naoto, sedangkan Naoto sendiri sedang mengecek sekring listrik di luar garasinya.

"Bagaimana Naoto?" Tanya Souji saat melihat Naoto berjalan menuju mereka.

"Sekring listrik tidak mati, berarti listrik mati memang dari pusatnya." Jalas Naoto kepada Souji dan yang lain. "Tapi yang aku khawatirkan dimana yakushiji-san?"

"Mungkin dia keluar, sedang…entahlah cari rokok mungkin?" lanjut Yosuke menanggapi pertanyaan Naoto. "Ya kamu tahu lah Naoto. Yakushji-san itu kan termasuk bapak-bapak, sapa tahu aja melihat rokok nya abis langsung cari baru lagi di tengah malam gini. Aku tahu bagaimana orang-orang yang memang tidak bisa tahan kalau tidak benda itu."

"Walaupun mungkin benar Yosuke-senpai tapi untungnya Yakushiji-san tidak merokok."

"Oh? Dia ngak merokok? Mungkin dia berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak mungkin senpai. Walaupun memang iya, dia tidak akan repot-repot beli rokok ditengah malam gini."

"Ya, kan seperti yang aku bilang kalau orang yang sudah ketagihan…"

"Orang-orang yang anda klasifikasikan Yosuke-senpai, adalah orang-orang yang sudah ketagihan. Yakushiji-san, mencoba saja belum."

"Ya, tapi kan…"

"Hey….kalian semua…"

Perdebatan Naoto dan Yosuke berhenti saat mendengar suara Rise yang sedikit gemetar menandakan ketakutannya.

"Perasaan Rise ngak enak nih…."

"Heh, kalau kamu Rise, perasaan mu ngak bisa diandalkan. Terakhir kali aku percaya sama 'perasaan ku ngak enak' punya kamu itu gara-gara sepatu yang kamu incar dah dibeli orang." Kanji membalas Rise dengan ketus sambil mengingat kejadian saat dirinya bertindak seperti pengawal Rise yang membawa semua barang-barang belanjaaannya, cuma gara-gara kalah bertaruh.

"Enak aja kamu! Sekarang kan bukan waktunya belanja! Jadi Rise Mode buat belanja ya ngak aktif, perasaan sekarang beda!"

"Makanya aku bilang juga ngak bisa dipercaya!"

"Huh! Kanji cuma kesel aja gara-gara kalah bertaruh waktu itu kan? Makanya jangan berani-beraninya menentang Rise."

"Ngak! Itu kan gara-gara kamu curang! Hayo ngaku!"

"Rise ngak curang! Kata siapa Rise curang!"

Souji hanya bisa 'sweatdrop' saat memperhatikan Rise dan Kanji. Sepertinya selama Souji tidak ada di sini 3 tahun belakangan ini Kanji mengalami horror 'menemani Rise belanja'. Souji merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Kanji. Sedikit.

"Tapi Rise tidak bohong kuma, Teddie juga mencium bau aneh"

"Bau aneh maksudmu Teddie?" perasaan Souji yang mendengar perkataan Teddie tambah merasa tidak enak.

"Oy! Kamu ngak nyium yang aneh-aneh kan beruang!" Yosuke yang sering terkena jailan Teddie merasa sedikit tidak percaya dengan Teddie.

"Teddie serius kuma!"

Mendengar nada suara Teddie yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius membuat yang lain kaget. Jarang sekali Teddie bersikap serius, walaupun memang iya seseriusnya Teddie pasti diselipi dengan komentar yang bisa dibilang tidak lucu.

"Ada apa Teddie, kamu mencium bau aneh seperti apa?" yukiko segera mengambil alih pembicaraan, kalau memang ada sesuatu yang serius mereka harus segera berhati-hati.

"Bau ini….seperti bau di rumah Teddie kuma…."

"Rumah mu Teddie? Maksudmu rumah –rumahnya yosuke- atau…"

"Bukan kuma…rumah…rumah Teddie….yang bagaimana pun keadaannya tetep masih rumah ku Kuma…."

"Maksud mu dunia TV, kalau di sana kan penghuni nya sekarang cuma kamu aja Ted." Yosuke ingat dulu Teddie sempat bingung antara tinggal bersama yang lain di dunia nyata atau kembali ke dunia itu yang memang apapun yang terjadi masih dia sebut rumah.

"Makanya kuma, sudah lama Teddie tidak mencium bau ini. Karena bau ini sudah lama semenjak 'waktu itu' kuma, semenjak rumah Teddie jadi bagus kuma…"

"Semenjak 'waktu itu'? saat kita melawan Izanami waktu itu ya? Memang sejak saat itu dunia TV menjadi dunia yang aman setelah 'makhluk-makhluk' itu tidak ada."

"Benar kuma! Bau itu kuma! Seperti yang Naoto-chan bilang!"

"Eh?"

"Shadow…" ucapan Souji segera mengkonfirmasikan apa yang Rise rasakan dan bau yang Teddie cium.

"Ah, t-tidak mungkin senpai, seperti yang Naoto bilang Shadow sudah tidak ada sejak kita mengalahkan si Izanami itu."

"Kanji benar Souji, lagian ngak mungkin kan Shadow bisa kesini disini kan Dunia nyata. Ya kan Yukiko?"

"…walaupun perkataan mu benar Chie, tapi…memang ada sesuatu yang aneh…"

"Maksudmu Yukiko…"

"Kamu tidak menyadarinya Chie? Coba dengar sejenak, dan tolong semuanya diam"

...

….

….

"Hey Yukiko-senpai, aku ngak denger apa-apa tuh." Kanji memulai pembicaraan, bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya Yukiko cari.

"Benar sekali Kanji-kun! Memang tidak ada suara sama sekali! Terlalu sunyi, seakan hanya ada kita saja disini. Suara serangga atau angin pun tidak ada!"

"!"

"Ini…sebenarnya apa yang-"

Perkataan Yosuke segera berhenti ketika Rise tiba-tiba berteriak. Semua pandangan tertuju ke pada Rise yang sudah berlutu sambil memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Kanji yang lebih dekat dengan nya segera menghampiri Rise untuk memastikan keadaannya, tapi belum sempat ia bertanya Rise berteriak.

"Mereka datang! Tidak! Perasaan ini-!"

"Rise ada apa?"

Rise segera melepaskan kepalanya dan langsung memusatkan pandangannya kepada Souji yang berada tidak jauh di depannya.

"Senpai awas! Dibelakang!"

Mendengar peringatan Rise, Souji langsung memutarkan badannya dan memfokuskan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Terbentuklah sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam dan merah darah di tanah, bercampur aduk seperti lava api. Dari lingkaran tersebut tiba-tiba meluncur setengah bagian lengan besar yang hitam lengkap dengan lima jari dilengkapi dengan cakar lancipnya. Lengan tersebut menjatuhkan dirinya berniat menengkap Souji yang berada di dekatnya. Dengan kewaspadaan Souji, dia berhasil menghindar walaupun terdapat tiga goresan di depan bajunya.

"Souji!"

"Aku baik-baik saja Yosuke, yang lebih penting… ini…"

"Shadow! Kenapa bisa ada Shadow disini?"

Pertanyaan Kanji segera dijawab dengan pergerakan Shadow tersebut. Lengan tersebut kemudian berdiri dengan telapak tangannya sebagai pegangan, Shadow tersebut berniat menarik dirinya sendiri dari lingkaran atau lubang tersebut. Para 'Ex-investigation team' yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan Shadow di dunia nyata hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Shadow yang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan dirinya dari lubang tempat dia berasal.

Shadow tersebut berukuran besar. Ia berdiri dengan empat tangan, dua tangan depan dan 2 tangan belakang yang bertindak sebagai kedua kaki. Terdapat dua pasang lengan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Satu pasang lengan memegang dua pisau di kedua tangannya yang diarahkan kepada para 'Ex-investigation team' dan satu pasang lagi menahan topeng dengan angka romawi 1 di atas punggungnya. Shadow itu mengambil giliran pertama untuk menyerang, kedua pisau dijatuhkan ke tanah dan menembakan energy besar yang diarahkan kepada Souji dan yang lain.

Mereka segara menghindar dari tempat datangnya serangan dan langsung tercerai berai. Kanji dengan cepat mengangkat Rise dan menghindar menyebabkan mereka terjatuh di sisi luar taman rumah Naoto. Teddie segera meloncat dan langsung mencium tanah rumah diseberang. Yukiko dan Chie menghindar ke arah taman rumah diseberang dan dengan posisi waspada siap menghindar untuk serangan kedua. Naoto berada di garasi depan rumahnya karena beruntung pagar yang ia buka sebelumnya belum sempat ia tutup, Yosuke berada tidak jauh didepannya. Souji meloncat ke arah sebelah rumah Naoto, yang secara tidak sengaja menyebabkan dia berada tepat di sisi kiri Shadow.

"Aduh! Kanji! Sakit tahu!"

"Udah kamu diam aja! Masih untung kamu aku selametin!"

"Aw…sakit kuma…"

"Huff… hampir saja…"

"Jangan lengahkan perhatian mu Chie, bersiap-siap untuk serangan kedua."

"Cih! Saat seperti ini aku ngak bawa senjata sama sekali."

Menanggapi perkataan Yosuke, Naoto segera mengambil pistolnya yang selalu ia bawa dan menembak tiga tembakan ke arah Shadow tersebut dan terpantul.

"Percuma, pistol saja tidak bisa…"

Souji yang mendengar Naoto kemudian menggertakan giginya 'seandainya ada persona…' 'oh!'

"Persona…Cuma persona yang bisa!" teriak Souji kepada teman-temannya

"Iya tapi bagimana Partner! Kita sudah tiga tahun tidak memanggil persona."

"Lagi pula ini bukan Dunia TV, persona tidak bisa dipanggil kecuali hanya di dalam TV saja." Yukiko menambahkan.

Shadow kemudian mulai bergerak. Dia menggerakkan kedua lengan yang menahan topeng shadow tersebut dan di gerakkan ke berbagai sisi, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu. Topeng tersebut akhirnya mengarahkan pandangan ke sisi kirinya yang secara tidak langsung pandangan menuju tempat Souji berada. Seperti sudah menemukan apa yang dicari Shadow tersebut memutarkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan kedua pisau yang dipegang kea rah Souji.

"Apa!"

"Wah! Shadownya mengincar sensei kuma!"

"Souji awas!"

"Kh! Senpai cepat menghindar!" Naoto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Shadow tersebut dengan menembakkan pistolnya ke Shadow tersebut, tapi Shadow seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa masih tetap memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang 'Leader' dan melakukan serangan, lengan kiri yang memegang pisau di jatuh kan ke tanah dengan serangan yang sama. Menghindar secara tiba-tiba menyebabkan Souji mendarat tidak mulus. Belum ia bersiap-siap untuk serangan berikutnya, Shadow sudah mulai mengarahkan pisau di lengan kanannya, tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Souji mendengar sayup-sayup panggilan teman-temannya yang khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya, tapi dia hanya bisa diam dan memandang serangan yang akan menimpa dirinya.

'Aku bakalan kena!' sesaat sebelum Souji menerima serangan mematikan tersebut ia mendapat sebuah penglihatan dan ingatan yang tidak asing baginya. Suasana terlihat terang, sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam dan sinar bulan saat itu. Teringat sebuah tangan mungil terjulurkan berniat untuk Souji menggenggam tangan tersebut, dan ingatan Souji saat ia memutuskan untuk mengambil tangan tersebut.

Seketika suasana terang berubah menjadi gelap dan kembali ke suasana di mana Souji berada. Sesaat sebelum ia menerima serangan yang akan datang. Tapi ada yang berbeda, telapak tangan Souji terlihat terbuka di hadapannya dan terlihat sebuah kartu tanpa warna berputar cepat di atas nya. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya-tanya, Souji segera mengikuti instingnya untuk segera menghancurkan kartu tersebut.

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca yang tidak asing dan muncul lah figur baru di atas Souji. Izanagi. Izanagi segera bergerak dan menahan serangan yang akan menimpa Souji. Dalam beberapa detik Persona dan Shadow mengalami adu kekuatan dangan Izanagi yang masih menahan serangan dan Shadow yang menguatkan serangannya. Para 'Ex-investigation Team' hanya bisa terpana ketika melihat sosok persona yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat dan bingung kenapa 'Leader' mereka bisa memanggil Persona di luar Dunia TV

Dengan perintah Souji, Izanagi kemudian menangkis pisau tersebut dan dengan gerakan yang cepat memotong tangan kanan Shadow. Shadow tersebut meraung kesakitan dan mencoba untuk menyerang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Izanagi!" perintah Souji yang cepat dan pasti membuat Izanagi bergerak secara efektif dan cepat menghindari serangan dan dengan seketika memotong topeng yang digenggam oleh lengan-lengan Shadow tersebut. Topeng yang terpotong kemudian jatuh dan tubuh Shadow tanpa topeng nya langsung berhenti bergerak dan terjatuh akibat ke empat lengannya sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Souji terduduk lemas karena energy yang dia keluarkan untuk memanggil persona. Teman-teman Souji segera menghampiri khawatir akan keadaannya. Izanagi yang berada di atasnya segera menghilang tanpa jejak tapi Souji yakin kalau mulai dari sekarang ia bisa memanggil Izanagi kapan saja.

"Oy! Partner kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Souji-kun!"

"Shees…Souji jangan nakutin donk…"

"Sensei hebat bisa ngalahin Shadow tadi kuma!"

"Keren senpai!"

"Souji-senpai! Tadi Rise sempet takut!"

"Senpai, kenapa bisa memanggil persona?" pertanyaan Naoto adalah pertanyaan yang wajar. Sejujurnya Souji sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa memanggil persona.

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu…begitu aku sadar sudah ada kartu di hadapanku. Mungkin kalau kalian mencoba kalian bisa."

"Tunggu dulu! Sebelum mencoba, shadow itu beneran mati kan?" Tanya Yosuke kepada yang lain. Memang benar seharusnya Shadow yang berhasil dikalahkan langsung lenyap, tapi Shadow ini tidak. Walaupun tidak bergerak, tubuh nya juga tidak menghilang.

"Seharusnya sih beneran mati perasaan Rise udah biasa aja sih…"

"Teddie juga udah ngak nyium bau Shadow lagi kuma, seperti memang bener-bener ngak ada."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Naoto segera dijawab ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Shadow tersebut berubah menjadi sekumpulan kupu-kupu biru yang benar-benar banyak. Kupu-kupu biru tersebut kemudian terbang bebas ke segala arah dangan meninggalkan jejak partikel-partikel biru yang kemudian hilang.

"Wow….aku baru tahu kalau Shadow bisa berubah seperti itu." Komentar Chie cambil masih memperhatikan Kupu-kupu yang terbang ke langit kemudian menghilang.

"Malam menjadi sedikit lebih terang."

"Aku baru tahu kejadian seperti ini Kuma."

"Maksudmu ini sama sekali belum pernah terjadi." Tanya Yukiko.

"Tidak pernah Kuma. Sama sekali tidak pernah!"

Mereka masih memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan sampai pada akhirnya semua hilang tak bersisa. Atau begitu lah yang mereka kira.

"O, masih ada satu kupu-kupu! Yay, dia kesini!" Rise dengan riang membuka telapak tangannya dan menunggu dengan sabar, berharap kupu-kupu tersebut mau hinggap di telapak tangannya.

Dan kupu-kupu tersebut perlahan hinggap di telapak tangan Rise yang kemudian ditanggapi Rise dengan riang sebelum akhirnya terbang kembali menuju Souji. Souji yang tadinya hanya diam menanggapi kupu-kupu tersebut akhirnya memberikan jarinya untuk tempat berhinggap. Cukup lama kupu-kupu tersebut hinggap hingga yang lain bergerak mendekati Souji untuk memperhatikan kupu-kupu satu-satunya tersebut. Kupu-kupu itu seperti tidak merasa terganggu dengan yang lain dan dengan tenang nya masih hinggap di jari Souji sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya dengan perlahan. Sampai kemudian tak jauh di hadapan Souji terdapat sebuah garis yang kemudian perputar membuat sebuah bentuk elips. Dengan terbentuknya elips tersebut, terciptalah portal baru mirip dengan yang Shadow gunakan hanya saja berwarna kontras dengan hitam dan merah. Portal tersebut berwarna putih dan silver dan bergerak secara spiral. Terciptanya portal tesebut membuat kupu-kupu di jari Souji mulai terbang dan memasuki portal tersebut.

"Dia pergi deh…" Yosuke menyayangkan.

"Pasti lagi ada yang nunggu dia di balik portal itu!"

"Siapa lagi yang nugguin kupu-kupu Rise, mana ada…"

"Ye… sapa tahu aja Kanji! Boleh kan aku berpuitis sedikit!"

'Puitis dari mana!' pikir Kanji, dia tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan Rise. Melelahkan.

'Seaneh-anehnya komentar Rise, mungkin saja dia benar.' Pikir Souji sambil memperhatikan portal tersebut. Menunggu terjadi perubahan. Tapi anehnya tidak, justru kupu-kupu tersebut kembali dari portal dan terbang menuju Souji kembali dan melayang dihadapannya setelah menglilingi kepala Souji. Bingung dengan ulah Kupu-kupu tersebut Souji berdiri dari duduk agar dapat melihat nya di depan matanya. Setelah Souji berdiri kupu-kupu itu malah terbang menuju portal kembali tapi tidak mamasukinya, seakan menugu Souji mengikutinya.

"Maksudnya kita…" Souji bingung akan bicara apa. Takut sesuatu yang ia ucapkan bisa membuatnya aneh.

"jadi kita disuruh ngikutin nih! Yay, senpai ayo ikut!" seperti yang Rise katakan.

Yang lain merasa curiga untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut, mungkin saja karena kupu-kupu itu berasal dari Shadow bisa saja berubah menjadi Shadow lagi dan akan kemana portal itu juga tidak diketahui. Souji mengerti akan hal itu tapi anehnya perasaan Souji berbeda dari yang mereka pikirkan. Dia justru merasa 'Harus' kesana. Untuk berjaga-jaga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk 'sendiri' terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Saat dia memeriksa keadaan dalam portal, ia merasa sedikit déjà vu. Ia hanya memasukkan kepalanya untuk meilhat keadaan dalam sambil menginformasikan temannya yang lain. Memutuskan keadaan aman, dia memasukan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam portal. Ruangan dalam portal sangat berbeda dengan keadaan luar.

Ruangan tersebut berwarna putih bersih, tapi kontras dengan rantai-rantai hitam dari segala arah sedang membelenggu suatu benda yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kupu-kupu yang sempat terbang mengelilingi, akhirnya kembali hinggap di pundak Souji.

"Setidaknya tidak ada yang membahayakan disini. Semuanya! Disini aman!" souji memberitahukan teman nya yang lain tanpa melepaskan pandangannya ke pusat belenggu rantai tersebut.

Mendapati tidak ada respon dari yang lain, Souji mencoba memanggil sekali lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Tapi yang dia lihat hanya tembok putih, portal masuk ruangan ini tiba-. tiba hilang. Dia sendiri di ruangan ini.

"Selamat datang." Suara lembut yang jelas suara wanita mengagetkan dirinya. Souji tidak tahu kalau ada orang lain disini. Sambil mencari keberadaan suara tersebut ia bersiap-siap untuk memanggil persona nya. Karena dia tidak membawa senjata, Persona adalah salah satu nya alat bela diri yang dia punya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu waspada tamu _Velvet Room_. Tidak akan ada kekerasan di sini." Suara tersebut akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Yang Souji lihat dari wanita di hadapannya adalah pakaian serba biru dan buku tebal di genggamannya. Dengan rambut silver dan mata kuningnya mirip seperti Margareth, dan pengetahuan dia akan Souji adalah tamu _Velvet Room_ menambahkan kecurigaannya. Apakah dia sama seperti Margareth?

"Kamu…siapa…? Kenapa tahu tentang _Velvet Room_?" untuk berjaga-jaga Souji tidak mau menyebutkan kecurigaannya terlebih dahulu.

"Nama saya adalah Elizabeth, tapi untuk informasi yang lain maaf saya tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Ucap Elizabeth sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras akan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Untuk saat ini tolong laksanakan yang saya saran kan. Waktu kita tidak banyak sebelum waktu dunia mu kembali berjalan"

'Waktu…kembali berjalan…jangan-jangan maksudnya…'

"Semuanya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi untuk sekarang dimohon-" Elizabeth menunjukkan kupu-kupu di pundak kanan Souji. "Dengan kunci yang anda dapatkan tolong bebaskan 'Dia'"

"'Dia'?"

"'Dia' selalu sendirian belakangan ini. Aku harap anda bisa menjadi rekan yang bisa menyembuhkan kesepiannya."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan tapi dari mana aku tahu kalu 'Dia' yang kau maksud bukan Shadow."

"Yang aku bisa katakan kepada anda saat ini hanyalah 'dia' bukan musuh bagimu. Dan menurut mu apakah yang membuat manusia itu manusia? Sekedar tubuh? Atau hanya jiwa saja?" Tanya Elizabeth dengan tawa dan senyum kecilnya

"…" Souji tidak menjawab. Menurutnya yang namanya manusia tentu saja memiliki tubuh dan jiwa yang mengisinya.

"Tolong jangan jawab pertanyaan itu untuk sementara. Seperti yang saya bilang, 'Dia' yang saya sebutkan bukan musuh melainkan seseorang yang sangat anda butuhkan."

"Dan sekali lagi dari mana aku bisa tahu?"

"Ikuti kata hati mu Seta Souji." Saat itu juga dibelakang Elizabeth terdapat portal seperti yang Souji masuki untuk masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Dan ia pun pergi. Souji mencoba menyusul tapi portal tersebut segera menghilang tanpa jejak.

Souji kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda yang tidak jauh di hadapannya. Memang benar, dia melihat bayangan manusia didalamnya, tapi tidak begitu jelas karena tertutup rantai-rantai hitam. Sejujurnya apa yang Elizabeth katakan memang benar, dia memang ingin bertemu dengan orang ini, orang yang menurut Elizabeth selalu kesepian, dia ingin tahu seperti apa orang ini.

Sejujurnya dia "aku…ingin tahu tentangmu…"

Souji kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kupu-kupu yang hingga tadi selalu hinggap di pundaknya. Sayap nya masih bergerak dengan perlahan. "dia ya…?" tanya Souji kepada kupu-kupu tersebut. Dia tahu berbicara dengan kupu-kupu sebetulnya tidak ada gunanya toh dia juga tidak bisa mengerti, tapi… "tempat kamu ingin kembali, dia kan?" dia masih berbicara seakan dia tahu bahwa kupu-kupu tersebut memang mengerti apa yang dia katakana.

Souji lalu memberikan jarinya dan ia dekatkan ke kupu-kupu tersebut, agar bisa dengan mudah ia berpindah tempat. Lalu Souji menerbangkan nya kembali ke arah belenggu tersebut. Kupu-kupu itu kemudian terbang dan hinggap di salah satu rantai yang melilit alat tersebut.

Rantai yang dihinggapi kemudian berubah menjadi partikel-partikel biru yang kemudian merambat ke rantai lainnya. Menampakkan benda tersebut bersih dari belenggu rantai. Kupu-kupu tersebut kemudian terbang ke puncak benda dan meledak menjadi partikel-partikel biru. Benda tersebut kemudaiam berubah tranparan membuat Souji bisa melihat bagian dalam benda tersebut. Benda atau lebih tepatnya alat tersebut kemudian terbuka, memberikan pandangan yang jelas. Terdapat seorang anak remaja dengan bagian-bagian tubuhnya masih terbelenggu rantai dan belenggu besi. Rambut biru menghiasi kepalanya, kedua matanya tidak terlihat karena belenggu besi menutupinya, tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas tanpa busana terlihat kecil, dengan belenggu besi masih menghiasi dadanya dan daerah pinggang hingga lutut, lalu disertai juga dengan belenggu besi di pergelangan kedua kakinya.

Setiap belenggu besi masih tersambung dengan rantai hitam yang bertugas sebaai penahan agar tubuh anak itu tidak jatuh. Tapi kemudian rantai itu terputus karena berubah menjadi pertikel, menyebabkan anak tersebut terjatuh kedepan. Souji yang masih terkejut dengan fenomena yang terjadi, segera berlari untuk menangkap anak tersebut. Hantaman beban yang tiba-tiba membuat Souji ikut terjatuh terlentang, sambil memegangi tubuh anak tersebut dengan erat.

'aw…tubuhnya kecil tapi beratnya tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Apa karena belenggu ini?'

Setelah memastikan bahwa anak tersebut tidak terluka, ia mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sadarkan diri. Menyadari suhu tubuh anak tersebut tidak normal -terlalu dingin- Souji memberikan jaketnya dan memposisikan anak itu untuk dia bawa di belakangnya, memastikan kedua lengan nya dilingkarkan dengan erat di leher Souji dan mengangkat kedua kaki nya.

Saat ia berdiri dengan seorang anak remaja tergantung dengan aman di belakangnya Souji baru menyadari. 'Jalan keluarnya?'

* * *

Author note:

uh... ending nya g banget ya...

hehehe sejujurnya aku lagi mood P3 bgt jadi lagi rajin menulis dengan cepat walaupun besok aku uas...

maap kalau rada2 ooc, tadinya si Rise ama si Kanji berantemnya cuma dikit aja, tapi ko jd banyak ya dari pada chie ama yosuke? oh well lah hehehe

adegan chapter sebelumnya waktu mereka begadang ampe malem itu hampir sama waktu aku sleepover di hum temen sambil nunggu hasil UN (ahh...kangen masa2 dulu) cuma beda nya kita nonton truss ampe jam 3 pagi hehehe

makasih buanget ama yg sudah mereview dan meng favourite kan hehe

tahukah anda bahwa saya baru mengetahui kalau review bisa di bales

...

...

hehe

pliss review^^


End file.
